Shapeshift
Unkitted Druids and Avengers gain the ability to Shapeshift into various animals at level 7. Totemic Druids cannot shapeshift, and Shapeshifters have a unique ability instead (Shapeshift: Werewolf). There are three default forms that the druid may each use once per day, and an extra three abilities that only the Avenger receives. Many of the shapeshifting descriptions (only added in the Enhanced Editions) are incorrect; this page will only list the correct traits. Effects All forms have the following characteristics: *Shapeshift has an infinite duration; the caster gains the ability "Shapeshift: Natural Form" to return to normal. *Forms may equip/remove items normally, except for main-hand weapons, which can be removed but not equipped again. *Forms may move between areas, open doors, loot containers, and bash locks. They may not initiate dialog, however. *Forms may use charged equipment (such as the The One Gift Lost), quick items (such as potions), and special abilities. They may not cast spells, however. *Only Strength and Dexterity are modified by the form; all other ability scores are unchanged. There are some counter-intuitive interactions with this: ** Equipment that sets STR/DEX (such as the Hands of Takkok or Gauntlets of Dexterity) will not apply their effects. ** Equipment that sets STR/DEX will apply their effects, but only if they are equipped while shapeshifted. **Equipment that modifies STR/DEX (such as Kiel's Buckler) will apply their effects normally. ** Potions and spells that set or modify STR/DEX (such as Strength of One or a Potion of Agility) will apply their effects normally, as long as they are used after shapeshifting. ** Potions and spells that set or modify STR/DEX (such as Strength of One or a Potion of Agility) will apply their effects normally. If used before shapeshifting, their effects will persist. *Base THAC0 is set to the caster's base; i.e., a 7th level single-class druid will have 16 base THAC0 when shapeshifted. The STR bonus still applies. *Armor Class is set by the ability; this means that it will override worn armor and effects such as Barkskin on the caster. The DEX bonus still applies. **AC modifiers from equipped armor will still be displayed on the stat screen, but these do not actually apply. ** Spells and potions that modify AC (such as a Potion of Defense) will apply their effects normally, as long as they are used after shapeshifting. ** Spells and potions that modify AC (such as a Potion of Defense) will apply their effects normally. If used before shapeshifting, their effects will persist. *Weapons and armor are the only equipment that are disabled by shapeshifting. **Shields will still apply all of their normal AC bonuses and special effects. ** Off-hand weapons are usable, apply an extra APR as normal, and have all of their special effects. They will still apply normal proficiency bonuses and penalties, but they will have no THAC0 penalties for dual-wielding. ** Off-hand weapons are not usable. They will not grant extra APR and will not apply their special effects. Standard Druid Forms These forms are accessible by both the unkitted druid and the Avenger. All values were obtained from the Enhanced Editions. The brown bear and wolf forms are slightly different in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. The bear forms have extremely high APR for when shapeshifting is unlocked, making them good melee fighters. However, their high AC and low enchantment level makes them unable to scale into higher levels effectively. The wolf form is defensively stronger and has the best damage dice, but its low APR makes it ineffective as a damage dealer. 1 - This is applied to the base movement speed of a normal brown/black bear. These forms actually move ~15% slower than normal speed. 2 - This form moves ~25% faster than normal speed. Avenger Forms These forms are accessible by the Avenger only. All values were obtained from the Enhanced Editions. The baby wyvern and sword spider forms have great synergy with Web, which the Avenger has access to as part of its kit bonuses. The Avenger can render groups of enemies helpless, then transform and pick off enemies. The sword spider also has the best damage output of any shapeshifting form. The baby wyvern's poison is highly effective, dealing a total of 100 damage and interrupting almost all spellcasting. Its high save penalty and the wyvern's higher APR make it very reliable as well. The fire salamander can easily reach over 100% fire resistance using spells such as Resist Fire and Cold or equipment such as Batalista's Passport, making it effective against fire using enemies. It also has the highest enchantment level of any shapeshifting form, but has low APR. 3 - The fire salamander's weapon is treated as a two-handed weapon and gains the benefits of Two-Handed Weapon Style if the caster has placed points into it. 4 - This is applied to the base movement speed of a normal fire salamander. This form actually moves at normal speed. 5 - With the innate Haste effect, this is actually 5 APR.